Peligrosa mercancía
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto huye de Mutsu y acaba bajo los efectos de una poción del amor ¿Que sucederá? ¿Mutsu lo matara por idiota? ¿Encontraran la cura? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con otro fanfic sakamutsu xD así que os dejo leer tranquilamente

Sorachi janai Katsura da... ok eso tampoco pero Gintama no me pertenece así que espero que os quede claro xD

* * *

 **Peligrosa mercancía**

El chico soltó una maldición al volver a escuchar a su estomago rugir por el hambre, el moreno no había podido desayunar puesto que Mutsu lo saco a rastras de su habitación por una emergencia que había surgido y una vez arreglado el asunto la cocina había cerrado y no preparaban mas desayunos así que se quedo sin desayunar. Horas mas tarde el chico se encontraba sentado en el comedor del Kaientai junto con una bandeja de comida que lucia apetitosa y cuando Sakamoto se dispuso a comer el primer bocado escucho voces o mejor dicho una voz muy enfadada.

\- Sakamoto Tatsuma - grito Mutsu acercándose al moreno realmente molesta

\- H-Hola Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto asustado al ver que lo llamaban con tal tono

\- ¿Se puede saber porque el papeleo que tenias que hacer desde hace una semana sigue en tu mesa? - pregunto la morena con aura asesina.

\- Yo puedo explicarlo - intento calmar su furia el moreno

Mutsu no quiso escuchar las escusas del chico así que lo agarro por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastraba por los pasillos de la nave mientras Sakamoto murmuraba algo sobre su comida que no fue capaz de probar. Un par de horas mas tarde el chico se encontraba terminando la gran pila de papeles que tenia sobre su mesa cuando Mutsu entro en la habitación con una bandeja con comida.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a torturar comiendo delante mia? - pregunto Sakamoto de mal humor

\- Era para ti pero si prefieres que yo lo coma no tendré problema alguno - dijo Mutsu dejando la bandeja en su mesa

\- Ni se te ocurra - añadió el moreno mientras agarraba la bandeja con miedo a que se la quitaran

El chico empezó a comer mientras Mutsu lo miraba sin decir nada.

\- Si estas esperando a que me despiste para llevarte mi comida no te daré la oportunidad - dijo Sakamoto como perro defendiendo su comida

\- Idiota si quisiera hacer algo así ya lo hubiera hecho - añadió Mutsu de mal humor por el comportamiento del chico

\- No eres nada amable, así no me extraña que te confundan con un hombre- dijo Sakamoto sin pensar lo que decía

El chico se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error y solo pudo abandonar su asiento antes de que la chica lo partiera por dos porque estaba bastante molesta.

\- Tranquila Mutsu yo estoy seguro de que somos dos personas adultas y no hace falta que nos enfademos por temas tan infantiles - dijo Sakamoto intentando salir vivo de aquella situación en la que se había metido por su propia estupidez

\- Tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista - añadió Mutsu con un aura asesina

\- Y despues te sorprendes cuando te dicen cuchilla - susurro Sakamoto sin pensar nuevamente pero la chica lo escucho

Y por segunda vez en el día el chico se dio cuenta de que meterse con la chica no era nada bueno y si quería seguir viviendo tenia que huir y así lo hizo, el chico atravesó los pasillos con rapidez mientras era perseguido por la chica así que al llegar al almacén intento despistarla y acabo chocando contra una estantería haciendo que esta se tambaleara y una enorme caja de cartón cayera de la parte mas alta y un ruido a cristal roto se escuchara por la habitación.

\- Maldición si encima rompo la mercancía Mutsu me matara sin piedad - dijo Sakamoto mientras imaginaba su futuro muy oscuro

El chico abrió la caja para comprobar los daños pero no esperaba que una nube rosa se elevara en el aire haciéndolo toser.

\- ¿Que narices es esto? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Aquí estas - dijo Mutsu enfadada haciendo que el chico se girara - Y encima tiraste algo de la mercancía -

Sakamoto no decía nada y solo miraba a Mutsu fijamente mientras que ella se acerco a la caja para observar lo que en ella estaba escrita.

\- Tienes que estar de broma - murmuro la morena mientras se tapaba rápidamente la boca a pesar de que no había mas nube de polvo - ¿Respiraste lo que había allí ? -

\- Mutsu no me puedo creer que nunca te dijera esto - dijo el moreno muy serio

La chica miro a Sakamoto pues el parecía estar a punto de decir algo muy importante.

\- Eres hermosa - añadió el moreno con una sonrisa seductora

Y Mutsu no tuvo piedad alguna y lo golpeo contra el suelo. El chico había respirado aquella sustancia y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, en una situación normal si el chico hubiera dicho algo así ella se hubiera puesto nerviosa y lo habría insultado pero ahora que sabia que era por el efecto de aquella poción solo dolía su actitud así que decidió arrastrar al chico hasta su habitación y encerrarlo allí hasta encontrar una solución pero el no parecía estar de acuerdo con ser tratado como un saco de arena.

\- Mutsu me hiere que me trates así - se quejo el moreno dolido

\- Siempre lo hice así y no pienso cambiar ahora - explico la chica

\- Tu solo dime a donde quieres ir y yo te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas por toda la eterni- dijo Sakamoto con una cara de loco que aterraría a cualquiera pero la morena no lo dejo terminar la frase

Y Mutsu tuvo que golpear al chico hasta que no se pudiera levantar mas, eso fue demasiado para su corazón y no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta solo por escuchar aquellas palabras de el chico en ese estado pues el nunca le diría algo así mientras no estaba bajo el efecto de la poción.

\- Quedate aquí hasta que encontremos la cura - ordeno Mutsu

\- Si me dejas solo me moriré de tristeza - se quejo Sakamoto con cara de cachorro abandonado

\- ¿Prefieres morir por mis golpes? - pregunto la morena perdiendo la paciencia

\- Si eso es lo que Mutsu quiere - dijo el chico como respuesta

Estaba decidido, el chico estaba aun mas insoportable de lo normal. La chica agarro la llave de la habitación dispuesta a encerrar al idiota hasta que encontraran la cura pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación el chico la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Mutsu se quedo un instante sin saber como reaccionar hasta su cerebro volvió a funcionar normalmente y empujo al chico lejos de ella.

\- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Que esta mal contigo? - grito Mutsu molesta

\- Yo te amo así que es normal que quiera hacer este tipo de cosas - confeso Sakamoto mientras la miraba con cara de enamorado

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi y ya hablaremos cuando recuperes la poca consciencia que tienes - dijo Mutsu

La morena se fue muy alterada pegando un portazo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Sakamoto le había robado las llaves cuando la beso.

\- ¿Como no acercarme con lo adorable que eres? - murmuro el moreno con una sonrisa

Mutsu se refugio en el baño y se echo agua en la cara pues sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir como loco y eso no le gustaba nada.

\- Solo hace eso por la poción y una vez que vuelva a la normalidad se arrepentirá de lo que hizo - dijo la chica para tranquilizarse a si misma pero no surtió efecto

Aquella situación la estaba agotando demasiado, una cosa era tratar con el idiota normal y otra con esta especie de Sakamoto casanova que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. La chica suspiro y salio del baño intentando buscar la cura para poder volver a tener tranquilidad.

Una hora mas tarde todo el Kaientai se encontraba revisando en el almacén como locos para encontrar el Aidankou pues no solo Sakamoto se encontraba extraño si no que Mutsu tenia un mal humor digno de temer así que esperaban poder librarse de la situación lo antes posible.

\- Creo que lo encontré - dijo un hombre abriendo una caja donde estaban los corazones rosas con la linea en el medio simulando así un corazón partido

Toda la tripulación se acerco para comprobar que fueran las correctas pues no querían a mas de un loco bajo el efecto de aquella droga.

\- Esta bien entonces yo me llevare una para dársela a Sakamoto y mientras vosotros deshaceros del Aizenkou, esa mercancía no debería caer en manos de nadie - ordeno Mutsu

La chica desapareció por los pasillos mientras se sentía aun mas nerviosa que antes, Sakamoto volvería a comportarse normal ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan mal? ¿Porque tenia ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria?

Mutsu llego a la habitación de Sakamoto y se paro frente a la puerta intentando recobrar energías y despues la abrió de golpe pero para su sorpresa el chico no se encontraba allí, lo que solo podía significar algo malo, muy malo. La chica comenzó a correr por los pasillos buscando a esos cabellos marrones tan fáciles de reconocer pero no parecía estar por ningún lado así que salio a la cubierta y para su sorpresa se lo encontró bastante tranquilo mirando el horizonte y sin vomitar lo cual ya era algo que raras veces pasaba.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Te pedí que te quedaras en tu habitación - pregunto la chica

\- Necesitaba tomar aire - explico Sakamoto

\- Tengo el Aidankou así que ahora volverás a la normalidad - añadió Mutsu con tono serio

Sakamoto le dedico una mirada triste pero solo extendió la mano para que ella le diera el corazón rosa y un mechero para que lo encendiera mientras se alejaba a distancia prudente para no caer en los efectos. Cuando el corazón empezó a soltar un humo rosado el moreno bajo la cabeza y no se movió por unos minutos mientras que Mutsu se preguntaba si aquello habría tenido efecto.

\- Siento las molestias que te ocasione - se disculpo el chico

\- Creo que esto funciono demasiado bien ¿Ahora empezaras a ser alguien ejemplar? - pregunto Mutsu burlándose

\- Tampoco hay que pasarse además de que si eso fuera así te aburrirías mucho - dijo el chico morando a la morena con una sonrisa

\- Eres el mismo idiota de siempre así que ahora me puedo quedar tranquila - añadió Mutsu aunque no podía evitar decepcionarse por que la actitud anterior del chico volvió

\- Eso es lo mejor - murmuro el chico

\- Volveré con la tripulación porque gracias a cierto idiota nos retrasamos con algunas mercancías - anuncio Mutsu

\- Yo me quedare a tomar un poco mas el aire - explico Sakamoto

Mutsu no agrego nada mas y desapareció por los pasillos de la nave mientras que Sakamoto se sentía muy nervioso, su pecho dolía y no podía evitar recordar las tonterías que hizo.

\- Yo... bese a Mutsu... que afortunado soy - dijo Sakamoto para si con una gran sonrisa

El efecto del Aizenkou había pasado, de eso estaba seguro pero se seguía sintiendo nervioso en compañía de Mutsu así que eso quería decir que el en verdad estaba enamorado de ella ¿No? Aunque lo mejor seria que se comportara de manera normal por un tiempo hasta que ella volviera a bajar sus defensas en presencia de el y así poder volver a tocarla aunque sabia que probablemente ella intentaría matarlo despues pero ese era un riesgo que estaría dispuesto a correr, todo sea por poder estar junto a ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* como siempre si me dejáis un review me haréis feliz :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
